


sleep in heavenly peace

by brave (orphan_account)



Series: A Miraculous Christmas [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brave
Summary: sleep in heavenly peace...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: A Miraculous Christmas [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553656
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	sleep in heavenly peace

Adrien's curled up against Marinette in her bed, his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat. She's got her fingers in his hair, messing it up, scratching gently against his scalp. If he was transformed, he'd be purring like a well-oiled machine right now.

"Stay with me." She mumbles, words slurred. 

"Hm?" He looks up at her, her eyes are half-lidded, like she's close to the edge of sleep. Maybe she already is asleep, judging by the words that left her mouth.

Her right hand's fingers trace against his sideburn, and she leans down to press a kiss on the crown of his head. "Stay with me, mon Chaton. At least for the week," she holds him closer to her, his face pressed against the crook of her neck.

He wants that. He wants that so much his chest aches.

"Don't go back there, you're not safe."

"I know," he whispers, his eyes tearing up once again. He wipes them against her shirt, he doesn't want to cry again, his eyes are heavy and tired. He's tired.

"My parents are gone for the week, we have the house to ourselves. We can--" she cuts herself off with a yawn, "We can plan what to do with... with them, and come up with methods on how we're getting you out of that place." Another yawn. "The sooner we get you out of there, the better."

"I've been handling myself just fine all this time though," he says. He really wants to get out of the house, but he feels like maybe he should defend himself, just a little. 

"Yes, but Adrien, that was before you knew who he was. And back then, you were already miserable living under his looming shadow. Now that you know, you're more vulnerable, your pain must be worse than it was before, he could use you, minou. And... and I don't want to fight you. Not again, not like that."

Again? Was she talking about all the times he was mind controlled by Akumas? She always broke him out of their control though. 

"Again?" He repeats out loud.

"In... in another timeline, you were Akumatized."

Oh.

"Paris was in ruins, everything was bleak, and the sky was this cold, dead, white. You were the only one there. Chat Blanc, you called yourself." As she said this, her fingers made their way to his nape, massaging the back of his neck and turning him into putty in her hands.

"I was scared of you, to be honest. You were so consumed by grief that it drove you insane. You kept demanding for my Miraculous saying you'd bring things back to the way they were." He hazards a glance at Marinette, her eyes are glassy and have this faraway look to them.

"Papillon took your sorrow and amplified it along with your powers of destruction. He used you, Adrien. And I won't let him use you again."

Adrien looks at Marinette's ears, at the camouflaged miraculous stones affixed onto her lobes. He squeezes his right hand into a fist, feeling the comforting ring against his finger. 

All this pain for just two stones? 

All this nonsense and betrayal and chaos for these two stones?

"I don't want to go back," he admits. "I'm scared, Milady." 

"I know, Chat. It's alright to be afraid." 

They fall asleep curled against each other. No other thoughts, just the one beside them.

They'll wake up later tonight, and Adrien will feel like hell again, will find a way to blame himself for this, but his Lady and his Princess will be there to help pick him up. He'll get better with her help, and with their kwamis' help.

He'll heal.

He'll separate from his father, and catch him, pursue him until the man is behind bars.

But he can worry about all that later, when he wakes up. 

He finally sleeps peacefully, nestled in Marinette's, in safety's, arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> this concludes the miniseries.
> 
> sorry it's a short update, was gonna write papillon being captured but i cba, I'm dealing with a loss again


End file.
